


【磊白】小混混和乖乖女

by pickmeiei



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickmeiei/pseuds/pickmeiei





	【磊白】小混混和乖乖女

小混混和乖乖女

1

小旅馆的某间房间里，烟雾缭绕间，吴磊隔着烟雾去看陆之昂，他岔开腿骑在吴磊身上，白色的被子堪堪盖住屁股，他的腰微微塌下去，手扶在吴磊的腹肌上，撑起自己浅浅地在吴磊身上起伏。似乎无意中蹭到陆之昂的某个点了，他便溢出几声低低的呻吟。

这是一场节奏缓慢的性爱。吴磊把烟往烟灰缸里弹了弹灰，抽了一口又吐出一口烟圈，他在微微有些浓重的白烟里眯起眼睛去看沉在情欲里的陆之昂。他看着他缓缓晃动的腰肢，紧咬的渗出白印的下唇，他突然觉得自己这会是很爱他的。

结束之后，吴磊想起来一件事，蹭了蹭他的耳畔低声问道：“明天星期天，去我那儿？”陆之昂却搂过他的脖子又贴了上去：“星期天我爸妈都不在，你可以去我家。”

2

吴磊单肩背着个黑色书包，站在门口静静地按门铃。他在等着开门的时候突然想到，自己这样子估计人家看到了都要教育自家小孩离他远一点，而他现在就要堂而皇之地登堂入室，还要和人家的宝贝儿子滚在一起。

吴磊轻笑了下，觉得挺有意思的。正想的有些出神，门突然开了，陆之昂就好像带着一束光照了过来，他殷殷切切又有点不好意思似的，看了眼吴磊又很快低下头去，伸手拉着吴磊的手带他进了门。

陆之昂蹲下指了指地下摆着的拖鞋说：“你就先穿这个吧。”他仰着头，眼睛亮亮的，乘着盈盈的光，好像街边兴高采烈又漂亮的小狗。吴磊垂头看他，并没有动作，好像被他的某种东西感动了。他轻声说：“你站起来。”陆之昂不明所以地站了起来，吴磊便俯身抱住了他。他勒紧他纤细的腰肢，侧着脸摩挲着他的耳畔，气息发烫：“想不想我？嗯？”

陆之昂愣了一下，很快抱住他的腰回抱他，低头亲了亲他的肩膀，甜甜道：“想你呀。”

3

吴磊环顾陆之昂的房间，窗明几净，简约舒适，和他那间逼仄昏暗的屋子截然相反，真是小少爷的做派。

陆之昂按住吴磊的肩膀让他坐在自己床上，他的语调是轻快的欢喜：“你先坐一会，我今天还没练琴呢。”吴磊有些奇怪，如果陆之昂是个这么自律的人，那怎么会星期天和他在小旅馆里几天不回家呢？

陆之昂有些拘谨地坐在凳子上，他活动了几下手指，随即深吸了口气，背对着吴磊开始弹琴。吴磊随手拿起他桌子上的一本厚厚的相册翻看起来。

吴磊的手指划过页脚，他顺着相册窥视陆之昂的生活轨迹。看他从一团孩气到青葱少年，他的快乐的，荣耀的，生动的时刻都被人细心记录，照片里的他一直是个生活在爱里的孩子。看着岁月被铺成流光溢彩的平面，成长被计量在一个个和煦澄澈的时刻，他胸中升起一些奇异的感觉。他抬起头来，看见陆之昂小半边侧脸，他此时已经专心投入他的音乐之中，嘴角微微上扬，陶醉又快乐，那是离吴磊很遥远的世界。在他光明快乐的时刻，他总觉得像被强光照耀，想忍住酸涩去注视，又想掐灭那束光。

他走到他的身后，静静站着听了一会，然后弯下腰来，轻轻解开陆之昂衬衫的一粒纽扣。陆之昂的琴声艰涩了一秒，勉强顺着曲调弹了下去。吴磊的下巴蹭着他柔软的发丝，痒意令他微微眯起眼。他的掌心顺着扣子之间的缝隙钻了进去，贴住他的肌肤缓缓揉按。他的指尖夹住陆之昂的乳头辗转，让它从酸涩静谧变得成熟肿胀。陆之昂靠在吴磊身上，咬着嘴唇忍受着他的撩拨，终于在吴磊掐了一把他的乳尖，又低头舔舔他的耳廓的时候，他完全受不了似的，指下流溢出一个很高亢的音，然后就俯在钢琴上开始喘息。

吴磊不要放过他，他的胳膊环住陆之昂的腰，把他贴向自己。陆之昂回头看了他一眼，水润迷离的眼睛，会让他联想到一些什么水果，桃子或者是葡萄。陆之昂贴着他站起身来，回身抱住了他，在他耳边很急促地喘气。吴磊托着他的屁股把他抱了起来，陆之昂就紧紧搂住他的脖子在他耳边胡乱地亲。

吴磊被他弄得有些心热焦躁，把他抱到床边后就往床上一扔，脾气不是很好的样子。陆之昂的手肘反撑在床上，嘴唇微启地看着他，吴磊气息有些凶地压了上来。陆之昂急切地去找他的嘴唇，把自己的舌头缠绕过去，于是两人更是亲的气息混乱，陆之昂扭着身子去蹭他们半硬着抵在一起的下身。吴磊简直忍受不了，咬了口陆之昂的舌头才得以离开他的嘴唇，狠狠皱起鼻子低声问他：“有没有东西。”

陆之昂脸颊带着几抹绮丽的红色，他迷离恍惚地点点头：“在床头柜。”吴磊咬牙去床头柜找东西，陆之昂饧着眼注视着罩在他面前的吴磊的胸膛，突然张口含住了他的乳晕，舌儿如小鱼般灵活翕动。吴磊手上动作大乱，抽屉里的东西被他翻得乱七八糟，他好容易找到一管润滑液便急忙抽出来拿到手上，抽屉乱糟糟地大开着。他回过身来才能和陆之昂算账，下身卡在陆之昂的腿间，他红着眼狠狠地撞他几下：“你、闹、什、么。”

陆之昂被他撞的发丝凌乱，他吊住吴磊脖子在他脸颊上香香地亲：“……嗯……我……不敢了……”吴磊摆了摆头，感觉下身硬的发痛，手掌掠起陆之昂的膝弯，涂着东西的手指直伸到他的后穴里。陆之昂很激动似的，白皙的大腿下一张红的病态的脸，他越激动绞的他越紧，吴磊越过那些阻碍，努力在他湿热的洞里开垦。这事做的不容易，忍得也辛苦，陆之昂被他撩的越激动后头绞的越缠绵，他湿着一张汗水淋漓的脸看着吴磊，断断续续道：“……快……快进来……”

吴磊这时候是很愿意听他的话的，他扶住阴茎抵在他的洞口，缓缓朝里面寸寸推进。陆之昂感觉是被一寸寸碾碎又一缕缕新生，他皱着脸儿忍受那种撑涨和不适，感觉心上被许多蚂蚁噬咬。他小声呻吟了几声，想要亲近吴磊，随便什么地方都行，可这时吴磊没办法低下头亲他，他也碰不到吴磊。于是他只好拉过吴磊的一只手，舌头顺着指缝舔来舔去。吴磊忍受手上那点痒，连带着陆之昂淫乱又无知的表情在他心里掀起滔天的痒热。他一鼓作气再捣进，直到完全进去了才松了口气，俯在陆之昂的香软的脖颈间沉浸在他的身体里。

他狠狠撞他，不时顶到他的敏感点，顶的他不断向上，床单皱成一团。陆之昂抱住吴磊的脖子，脸上全是迷乱之色，他的声音黏腻尖锐的不像他了，只是断断续续呻吟道：“吴……吴磊……你……你……爱不爱我……”吴磊沉浸在爽利的性爱里，没听到他的所言，陆之昂便呜呜的哭了，眼泪沾了他一脸。吴磊混乱中看见他哭了，感觉身下又大了一圈，硬着头皮小幅度地抽动着，却次次都夯实无比。他粗喘着问：“哭什么？”

陆之昂难耐地甩着头，感觉身后完全被他的性具塞满了。他被快感美得心魂俱颤，嘴唇半启，露出一点水光潋滟的舌头，身子软成了一汪水，却是什么话也说不出来了。吴磊见状也不管他哭了，只一味又要疾进，拎起他的一条腿搭在自己肩上，继续挺腰快速抽干。陆之昂的呻吟和哭腔都断断续续的，混在啪啪声中更是模糊不清。

快感重叠接近顶点，陆之昂朦胧着眼把手覆到自己身下狠劲揉弄。吴磊见状俯下身去箍住他的双手，把他掀过去捅得更深。陆之昂被弄得又哭又叫，吴磊凑在他耳朵低声说：“现在你说我爱不爱你。”陆之昂皱眉咬了他的脖子一口，呻吟道：“让我……让我……摸……”

吴磊放开他的手腕，就着他那一点开始发狠冲刺。陆之昂被刺激的没一会就放开了自己的性器，无力地要去推开吴磊：“啊……要……要射了……”吴磊自然没被他这一点力气推动，仍旧按着人疾速抽插。陆之昂的腿无力地从他肩头滑了下来，抽搐着射了。吴磊趁着他射精时穴后的收缩，满头大汗地俯下身抱住他狠劲插干，终于也在人的身体里洒了个痛快。

陆之昂一张脸儿发白，还沁着许多虚汗。他眯着眼看着他上方粗喘的吴磊呆了一会，似乎是还没从疯狂的快感中反应过来。接着他眼神混沌地抱住吴磊的脖颈，让他压在自己身上，侧过脸不停在他脸上蜻蜓点水地亲着，他细声哼叫道：“……吴磊……”吴磊的喘息渐渐平复，感到落在脸上的痒意，这才看到陆之昂还在急切又小心翼翼地亲他。他被这许多亲吻扰的不胜其烦，干脆捏过陆之昂小巧的下巴，一低头堵上了他的嘴巴。


End file.
